Yami the Vampire
by Vampire Yami
Summary: This is My 3rd fic! So be Nice I though it up in the most horrorible place! school N E Ways Plz Review it!
1. The Ad for a marathon

Yami the vampire!  
  
One Night Yugi heard on the T.V.,   
  
There is going to be a Vampire Marathon this Friday! If you don't like Vampires or blood you best not watch this but If you love Vampires and blood this is for you remeber Don't get Bitten! ( Evil Laugh...)  
  
When Yugi heard this he ran up stairs to tell Yami the News.  
  
" Yami, Yami!" as Yugi ran to his room in his sky blue PJ'S.  
  
" WHats the Matter Yugi?" as Yami asked Yugi  
  
" Guess what?"   
  
" What?" Yami asked  
  
" There's going to be a VAMPIRES MARATHON THIS FRIDAY! will you watch it with me?" Yugi asked  
  
" Umm, Yugi what in the world are you tailking about?!" YAmi Hissed  
  
"What do mean what am I talking about?!"  
  
" What I mean is what are you saying?"  
  
" Sign... What I'm saying is this: there is going to be a marathon of vampires this friday night will you watch with me?"  
  
" Ok, I will watch this Vampire Marathon thing with you on Friday happy?"Yami said  
  
" Oh Thank You Yami! ok now we are going to need some Monster snacks ok here are some idea's: Chips and Dip, soda's, Pizza, and Ice cream. any thing else we need Yami?"  
  
" No I don't think so but Yugi."  
  
" Yea Yami?"  
  
" Ummm, Is a marathon?"  
  
" A Marathon is a show that plays until a series of show that plays until the time runs out and the show has MANY different eposidos in it."  
  
" Oh I see but what are vampires?"  
  
" OOh Vampires... Are you sure you want to know about vampires? I mean I don't want to give you nightMares or anything like that."  
  
" Yugi it's ok I've been though a lot of scary thing in my life so vampires probley won't make a differents."  
  
" Well Ok if you really want to know."  
  
Just then Yugi's Grandpa came into Yugi's room Yami went back to the puzzle.  
  
" Yugi, It's time for bed you have school in the morning and you need your education." Yugi grandpa said cheerfully  
  
" Ok Grandpa. Good night"  
  
" Good night Yugi sleeep tight."  
  
( sxf: Click the light went off)  
  
when Yugi's grandpa left the room Yami came out of the puzzle.  
  
" Well Yami I guess I'll tell you tomrrow what Vampires are ok?"  
  
" Ok.Yugi good night."  
  
" good night Yami."  
  
end of chapter 1 


	2. The talk of Vampires

Yami the Vampire   
  
Chapter 2: The Talk of Vampires  
  
So the next when Yugi came home he was greeted by his Grandpa.  
  
" Hello Yugi! how was your day at school?"  
  
" It was boring, and I got Homework to do. So I'm going to get started on it." Yugi said  
  
" Ok Yugi. I'll bring you a snack later on ok?"   
  
" Sure Grandpa."  
  
And Yugi ran up stairs to his room and got started on his homework... a few mins. Later Yugi's grandpa came in with a snack for Yugi.  
  
" Here you go Yugi some Milk and cookies!" Y G ( Yugi's grandpa) said  
  
" Thanks." Yugi said  
  
" Yugi need any help with your homework?" Y G asked  
  
" No. besides I'm almost done with it and after that I'm going to call Joey and Tristen."  
  
" Ok Yugi. just call me if you need any help ok?"  
  
" sure grandpa."  
  
just then Yami came out of his puzzle  
  
" Hey Yugi."  
  
" Hey Yami."  
  
" Yugi, what are you doing?" asked Yami  
  
" I'm just doing my " Evil Homework" why?"  
  
" oh Just wondering and when are you going to tell me about Vampires?" asked Yami  
  
" Well I could tell right now but are you sure you really want to know what Vampires are?" asked Yugi  
  
" Yugi I all ready told you I want to know what vampires are."  
  
" Ok Yami but if you get NightMares It's NOT my fault!" Hissed Yugi  
  
" Ok but I probley won't get nightmares." Yami Said  
  
" Ok Vampires are night people they can't go into sunlight or eles they die but I think some can no one knows for sure though but they can only go out at night and search for " Victims" to bite on their neck." as Yugi try to continue but got Interoped by Yami.  
  
" Umm, Yugi why do Vampires Bite people in their neck?" asked Yami  
  
" Vampires Bite People on their neck because, A: people have more blood there. B: It's much easier for Vampires to bite them, and C: most people have shirts that does cover their necks." Yugi said  
  
" Ok.. so why does Vampires Bite people?" asked Yami  
  
" Vampires Bite People to get Blood. some Vampires leave enough blood in their victims body so the victim can become a vampire to. but other Vampires drink all of their victims blood and so the victim dies. there victim trys to escape but they fail."  
  
" spooky." Yami said  
  
" And Vampires has NO refelction! and they can only be killed by holy water ( water), Garlick, a cross, or the sun like I said B4."  
  
" wow Spooky. But Yugi how do Vampires Bite their Victim? " Yami Asked  
  
" vampires Have over grown K-9 teeth or Fangs as some people call it. and they can fly to! and they can turn into, bats, Rats, and mist to! and they like the darkness and they sleep in coffins. Hey Yami what me to show what a vampire looks like?" Yugi asked Yami and Yugi was going over to his closet to find a vampire outfit  
  
" Sure Yugi."  
  
" Ok Can you wait outside for a min Yami?"  
  
" Sure Yugi."  
  
" thanks I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come in. ok?"  
  
"Sure Yugi"  
  
So Yami went out of Yugi's room and waited on the top step when....  
  
" Ok Yami you can come in now!" Yugi said  
  
" Ok.. Why is it so dark in here Yugi?... Yugi?" Yami began to panick  
  
" I Vant To Suck Your Blood Yami!"  
  
" huh? AAAAAh! Y-yugi what happened?" Yami Yelled ans asked  
  
" I got Bitten now I Vant to bite you Yami!"  
  
" Nooo!"  
  
Just then Yugi's Grandpa came into Yugi's room and Yami went back into his puzzle   
  
" Yugi what's going on in here and are you done with your homework?"  
  
" I just got finish one question and I'm practing to Be a vampire for the Vampires Marathon this Friday Night."Yugi said  
  
" Oh well keep it down ok we down ok? and what is this Vampires Marathon this friday night?"  
  
" Oh see on T.V. there was an ad for a Vampires marathon this friday night and I was hoping I could invite Joey and Tristen over to watch it with me and have some Monster snacks like Pizza, Sodas, and all that good stuff." Yugi Said  
  
" Oh I see tell you what I'll see what we can do but don't get your hopes up." Yugi's Grandpa said  
  
" oh ok Grandpa." Yugi said sadly  
  
" Good luck Yugi with your homework." yugi's grandpa said  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Then Yami came out of the puzzle  
  
" Wow Yugi now I'm sure I'll having Nightmares for sure now!" Yami said and started to laugh  
  
" sigh.." Yugi sighed   
  
" Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked  
  
" Well Yami there might not be a vampires Marathon this firday!" Yugi said  
  
" What? what do you mean?" Yami asked   
  
" My grandpa said said I better not get my hopes up for friday so I don't know what I'm going to do then." yugi said sadly  
  
" oh." yami said  
  
" But we still have 4 days left B4 friday." Yugi said  
  
" Oh, I hope your Grandpa says it's ok to see this thing you call a marathon." Yami said  
  
" Yeah your right Yami but I got to finish this one last question ok? besides It will only take a sec." yugi said  
  
" Ok Yugi." Yami said  
  
........ a few sec. later  
  
" I'm done! and it's only 4:30! just enoghf time to call Joey and tristen." Yugi said  
  
and so Yugi called Joey and Tristen and they talked and when it was time for bed Yugi fell asleep and Yami of coures had a nightmare about a vampire but that will be a different chapter!  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
sweet notes:  
  
Vampire Yami: sniff... snifff  
  
Yami: what's wrong Vampire Yami?  
  
Vampire Yami: sniff.. well i got an e-mail saying that one of my fics was deleted and now I can't upload any fics until the 8th of feb!  
  
* Vampire Yami Burts out crying on Yami...*  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami what's up with Vampire Yami?  
  
Yami: she got an e-mail saying that one of her fics was deleted and now she can't use her account until the 8th!  
  
Yugi: ooooh bummer.  
  
Vampire Yami still crying on Yami: and that's not all my acount has been deactovated!  
  
Yugi and Yami: oooohhhh poor Vampire Yami:(  
  
Vampire Yami: will you 2 help me get back into shape and help me write my fics? sniff....sniff  
  
Yugi and Yami: Sure!  
  
Vampire Yami: thanks you two are good friends still crying will you two say the normal pharse?  
  
Yugi and Yami: Sure! now on to Chapter 3!  
  
Vampire Yami: thanks you did great! still crying 


	3. Yami's NightMare

Yami the Vampire  
  
chapter 3 Yami NightMare  
  
when Everybody was asleep Yami was in the puzzle and was having a nightmare about vampires and Yugi. ( A/N: in this fic Yami has a bed ok so don't sue Me!)  
  
When Yami fell asleep that is when the nightmare began...  
  
~~~~~~~ NightMare Begins~~~~~~~  
  
" Pant, pant, Pant..." As Yami ran though the dark and haunted woods  
  
( voice in the shadows) " Join us Yami you know you want to."  
  
" No I-I don't now leave me alone!" As Yami ran and Panted at the same time  
  
( voice in the shadows) " Come on Yami it's your destiony!"  
  
" M-My destiony?" Yami asked while running  
  
( voice in the shadows) " Yes Yami. Now come and join us!"  
  
" I can't!" Yami yelled  
  
Just then someone appered in fornt of Yami.  
  
" Huh is, is that yugi?" Yami though  
  
But Something was wrong with yugi very wrong  
  
" it Is! it's Yugi! Hey Yugi!" Yami Yelled  
  
"......." Yugi stud there slient and Yami came running up to yugi  
  
" Yugi it's me Yami!"  
  
  
  
and Yugi still stud silent  
  
" Yugi?.... Yugi? it's me Yami!"  
  
" huh oh hi Yami." Yugi said  
  
( Anime Crying) " Yugi listen there is someone stalking me and they want me to join them." Yami said  
  
" Oh well that's to bad Yami." Yugi said and...  
  
" Ummm, Yugi your teeth are s-starting to grow." Yami said   
  
" Like Fangs. Yami?" Yugi said  
  
" Gulp! y-yeah l-like fangs." Yami said and studdered  
  
" Yami join me." Yugi said hypnotizing voice  
  
and Yami looked deep into Yugi's eyes and was in a trance!  
  
( Yami in a trance)" Yes Master..."  
  
" Good now then til your head to your left Yami." Yugi said  
  
" Yes Master..." Yami still in a trance  
  
Then Yugi BIT Yami!  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHH!" As Yami woke up in a cold sweat. Then Yami went out of the puzzle to check on Yugi and to check the time when Yami looked at the clock it was 2:30 A.M! so after he looked at the time he went to check on Yugi. Yugi was sound asleep and still had his Vampire outfit on with the fake fangs on a small table. Yami said quietly to Yugi  
  
" Good night Yugi sleep tight." Yami wishpered in Yugi's ear then Yami looked down on the floor and saw a little stuffed animal puppy on the floor he picked it up and said " We love You Yugi and we always will. Love your Mom,Dad and Grandpa." When Yami read the little message it reminded him of his parents but sence he was asleep for 5,000 years he didn't remeber much of them but he knew in his Heart they loved him and they all was will no matter what happens. So Yami carefully laid down the stuffed animal in Yugi's arms and went back to the puzzle. Yugi woke up and found the stuffed animal in his arms and he though of Yami and his parents. Then Yugi fell back asleep.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
~~~~ sweet notes~~~~  
  
Vampire Yami * still crying on Yami* sorry Yami I just feel so sad and depressed   
  
Yami: It's ok Vampire Yami let it all out keep on crying  
  
Yugi: I have a stuffed animal puppy? cute  
  
Yami: Shh Yugi Vampire Yami is still crying..  
  
Vampire Yami: It's ok Yami this chapter was sad and my account is still Looked!  
  
Yugi: Oh.. It's ok Vampire Yami   
  
Vampire Yami: no it's not ok I think Fanfiction Hates me I mean what did I do? to get My account locked up?  
  
Yami: Oh you poor thing...  
  
Vampire Yami * still crying on Yami...*  
  
Vampire Yami: Yami and yugi can you both rub my back that usually helps  
  
Yugi and Yami: Sure  
  
* Theme of healing pokemon*  
  
Vampire Yami: Thanks. sniff can you 2 do the usual saying?  
  
Yugi and Yami: Sure! now on to chapter 4!  
  
Vampire Yami: thanks You guys did it well * still crying on Yami*  
  
Yugi and Yami: Thanks. 


	4. The decicision

Yami the Vampire   
  
Chapter 4 the decision  
  
when it was time for Yugi to get ready for school he was worriried about Yami and how got that stuff animal puppy in his arms last night so he called Yami out of the puzzle and ask Yami a few questions....  
  
" Hey Yami?"  
  
" Yes Yugi?"  
  
" ummm, I was wondering how how did that little puppy in up in my arms?" Yugi asked  
  
" Well see I had this nigtmare and when I woke up from it I went to check on you and to make sure you where ok. Then I found that dog thing on the floor so I read the note on it then I gave it to you."  
  
" Oh thanks Yami yeah that puppy reminds me of my parents B4 that day" Yugi said as he started to cry  
  
" Oh? a day that's making you sad?" Yami asked in a confused way   
  
" Yeah *sniff....* It's very sad and when ever I think of it it makes me sad so i really don't like to talk about it." Yugi said  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Yami said sadly  
  
" it's ok Yami but It does help me remeber that my parents love me and that you love me all so." Yugi said  
  
" Oh Yugi * Anime crying* that is so sweet to say I will always love you no matter what may happen." Yami said  
  
Just then Yugi's grandpa came in Yugi's room and Yami disappered into the puzzle  
  
" Yugi I have some good news for you!" Yugi's gradpa said cheerfully  
  
" oh? you do?" Yugi asked  
  
  
  
" Yes Yugi well I'm made my decsion for friday night and you can watch you vampires marathon with your friends!" Yugi's grandpa said cheerfully  
  
" Oh thank you grandpa! oh I got to get to school and I'll talk with joey, tristen, and tea to see if they can make it! * ^_^* Yugi said happylly  
  
" ok Yugi have a good time at school!" Yugi's grandpa said  
  
" Ok bye Grandpa and thanks" Yugi said as he was going down the stairs and out the door.  
  
and so yugi made it to school a little eary and he found Joey, Tristen, and tea near a basketball court Tea was reading a book and Joey and Tristen where play one-on-one basketball so Yugi went over there and told his friends about friday night andthey all agreed they would be there and bring some snacks to... so when school was done Yugi and his friends went to Yugi's home and they all done there homework in school so they had freetime.There 


	5. The Vampires Marathon

Yami the Vampire  
  
Chapter 5 the Vampires Marathon  
  
Today was the day for the marathon Yugi was so excited about it he couldn't wait till school was over then later at night Tea, Joey, and Tristen would come over and watch the marathon.  
  
" Yes Only a few more min. untill school is over and thank goodness this is my last period yes then the weekend will be mine! along with the marathon to^_^" Yugi though to himself and watch the clock continusely   
  
" 5....4....3...2....1...0 * school bell rings* yes it's the weekend^_^ finally no homework or *evil homework, or test* " Yugi said to himself  
  
" Hey Yugi wait up for us!" As somebody called Yugi  
  
" Huh? oh hey guys are you ready for the big night? and what are you guys bring?" asked Yugi  
  
" I am Yug and I'm bring some soda's and candy!" Joey said  
  
" I'm bring the chips and dip!" Trsiten said  
  
" I'm bring some Icecream^_^" Tea said   
  
" Cool my grandpa is going to order pizza!" Yugi said  
  
" ALL RIGHT!" Everyone said  
  
" Hey guys I just had an idea!" Yugi said  
  
" Ok what is it Yug?" Joey asked  
  
" Well sence this is a vampires marathon how about we all dress up as Vampires!" Yugi said  
  
" Hey good idea Yugi yeah I can dress up as vampiress." Tea said  
  
" Yeah and I can be Count Dracula! * Joey does his spooky vampire voice* *I Vant to Suck your blood!* " Joey said  
  
" Good one Joey! And I can be a vampre!" tristen said  
  
" Me to hey why don't you guys come on over and you can tell my grandpa what kinds of pizza's we should get." Yugi said  
  
" Yeah Lets do it!" everyone yelled so when they got to Yugi's home they all told Yugi's grandpa what kinds of pizza they wanted.  
  
" Ok guys it says here the marathon doesn't start untill 7:00 p.m tonight so in the mean time what do you want to do?" Yugi asked  
  
" hey I know lets go shopping for some vampire stuff!" Tea said  
  
" Umm Tea I allready have some vampire stuff." Yugi said  
  
" I just have the cape and no fangs." Joey said  
  
" I have the fangs and no Cape. ok Tea we'll go shopping for our vampire stuff." Tristen said * with the anime tears.*  
  
" ok Guys when your done shopping call me to see what to do later on today." Yugi said  
  
" Ok Yug is sounds like a plan to me^_^" Joey said  
  
tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristen all walked down the stairs when the phone rang  
  
" I'll get it Grandpa!" Yugi said  
  
" Hello Game shop Yugi here how may I help you?" Yugi said on the phone  
  
" Ahh Hi Yugi it's good to here from you is your grandpa home?" the voice said  
  
" Yes he is may I please ask who's calling?"Yugi asked  
  
" this is your Grandpa's friend the Professor^_^" he said  
  
" ok I'll go get him for you hold on." Yugi said and sat the phone on a chair and went to get his Grandpa a few min. later he returned with his grandpa.  
  
" Here you go grandpa it's the professor." Yugi said  
  
" Thanks Yugi. Hello? ahh the professor. good to hear from you^_^" Yugi's grandpa said  
  
" Yeah same here I found something you might like come on over and see it! it's very intersting." the prof. said  
  
" Ok when should I come over?"   
  
" In a few mins. or right now And if your wondering I'm at the museum."  
  
" Ok I'll be there in a few ok? bye bye Professor."  
  
" Umm, Yugi the professor wants me to go over to the museum and look at something he says it's very intersting."  
  
" oh ok Grandpa well have fun." Yugi said  
  
" Yugi will you be ok alone?"   
  
" yeah grandpa I will be."  
  
" Ok then Yugi when I get back I'll order the pizza's"  
  
" All right grandpa."   
  
" Bye Mr. Mutou, Bye grandpa." everyone said  
  
" Thanks I'll be back soon."  
  
" Ok Joey and Tristen Are you ready to go shopping?" tea asked Cheerfully  
  
" Yes." Joey and Tristen said * with the anime tears*  
  
" oh well you to stop it? besides it's not going to be long." tea said  
  
" Are you sure Tea? because Tea when ever YOU go shopping it takes FOREVER!" Joey said  
  
" Yeah He's right Tea you are like a mall rat everything you see you want and of course you forget the item(s) you wanted in the first place!." Tristen said  
  
* Tea hits joey and Tristen on the head.*  
  
" Hey guys chill I think I have some extra cape's and fangs in my room what to go see?" Yugi asked  
  
" Sure Yugi. Lets go!" Joey said  
  
Up the stairs they went and for some reason Tea stayed behind and she got a bad feeling in her stomack.  
  
" Hey Tea are you ok?" Yugi asked  
  
" Yeah Yugi I'm fine." Tea said   
  
" Oh ok hey Why don't you come on up and see if you find any good vampire stuff." Yugi said  
  
" Oh It's ok I all ready have vampire stuff at my home. Well I got to go now I'll see you at 6:45 P.M. ok Yugi?" Tea said  
  
" Well Ok Tea if you Say so. Well I guess we'll see you later then." Yugi said  
  
" Bye Tea." Joey and Tristen said  
  
" I wonder if Tea is feeling all right and I never heard her skip a trip to the Mall." Yugi said in consern  
  
"Yeah Yug I know what you mean But I thought she said She need Vampire stuff." Joey said  
  
" Yeah me to." tristen said  
  
"Well who knows." yugi said  
  
And so they all made it to Yugi's room and Yugi found a BIG box of halloween stuff in his closet....  
  
" Wow Yug. Da's a lot of halloween stuff you got in that box." joey said  
  
" Yeah I know I've all ways like Halloween and X-Mas. Ok. I have some capes, fangs, and some fake blood here."   
  
" Ohh yeah! now Dis is what I'm talkin about! * holds up the fake bottle of blood* Yugi where are some Fangs at?"  
  
" There some * points on the floor* "  
  
" Ok thanks Yugi I'll be right back." Joey said as he was leaving.  
  
" I wonder where Joey is going and what he's going to with those fangs." Tristen said  
  
" Well who knows Tristen but I'm sure Joey will be back and besides Joey has a sence of hummer you know."  
  
" Yeah I guess your right. But I can't get this feeling out of my stomack that we're some how being watch."  
  
" Yeah me to but who knows. It just might be Joey playing a trick on us."   
  
" Yeah I guess You're Right."  
  
then slowly in the room a figure came in very quietly.  
  
" I VANT TO SUCK ALL YOUR BLOOD!"  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAH Joey Don't That!" Tristen Yelled  
  
" Yeah Joey Why don't You wait until 7 P.M. to do that." Yugi said  
  
" Yeah I guess You're right But Man you guys should of seen the look on your face it was humors man if I had a video camra I counld rec. that and sent it in to a comdy brodcasting CO."Joey said  
  
* Yugi, Tristen, and Joey all Laugh *  
  
Joey and tristen Went Down stairs with a cape or fake fangs in their hand. Yugi followed Them down the stairs.  
  
" Well Yug We'll see you later say around 6:30?"  
  
" That'll be fine Guys See you then."  
  
" Bye Yugi see you later!" Tristen said  
  
" Yeah See yeah guys."  
  
Later Yugi retuned to his room and Yami came out of the puzzle.  
  
" Umm Yugi I'm not so sure If I want to see this thing you call a marathon. and i really don't like this things you call vampires."  
  
" Oh Yami you'll be fine besides Vampires arn't real."  
  
" Well if you say so.. But what where those things you gave to Joey and tristen?"  
  
" A cape and fake fangs. I gave a pair of fangs to Joey and a Cape to Tristen."  
  
" Oh Umm Yugi do you think I can have a cape and fake fangs to?"  
  
" Sure Yami. Oh wow You where lucky I only had 1 cape and a pair of fake fangs left."  
  
" Thanks Yugi but where is your vampire stuff at?"  
  
It's on the bed don't worrie Yami."  
  
" Here you go Yami try this on with the fangs."  
  
" Ok."  
  
And Yami didn't quite get it at first and he got mad at the cape so Yugi helped him out and (A:N Yami Fans Watch out A brand new Yami is comming!) BOY DID HE LOOK HOT!!!!  
  
" Wow Yami! you look like a Real Vampire!"  
  
But Yami was just still and motshion less to.  
  
" Umm Yami are you ok?"  
  
" Yugi I'm going to BITE you!"  
  
And so Yugi jumped on the Bed and Yami did to they both wessled each other and in the end they both were laughing til they had tears in their eyes.  
  
later that night....  
  
* knock-knock-knock!*  
  
" Hey Joey! Man You look great!" Yugi said  
  
" Thanks You do to. Where tristen at?" Joey asked  
  
" He's not here yet neither is Tea." Yugi said  
  
" Oh. Well here is the Goods!  
  
* drops a TON of candy on the table and put soda's ( A:N if you didn't know Soda is call POP^_^)*  
  
" wow Joey that's alot of candy! and Soda"  
  
* knock-knock-knock*  
  
" I'll get Joey in the meantime realxs."  
  
" Ok Yug."  
  
" Hello? Hey Tristen come on in Joey here."  
  
" Hey tristen!" Joey said  
  
" Huh? oh hey Joey." Tristen said  
  
" Hey has anyone seen Tea?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" no why Yugi?" joey asked  
  
" Well It's 6:45 and she said she would be here and the marathon is on in 15min!"  
  
" Yugi chill! Why don't you call tea home?" joey said  
  
" Yeah I guess your right."   
  
* rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnng!*  
  
" No answer. Maybe she went to get the food." Yugi said  
  
* knock-knock-knock*  
  
" Oh maybe that's Tea now." Yugi said  
  
" Hey Guys what's up?" tea said  
  
" Tea you're here!"Joey said  
  
" Did you bring the goods?" Tristen asked  
  
" yep, right here!" * shows up a bag of chips and dip*  
  
" all Right!"   
  
And so They all sat down on the couch and all watch the marathon but something happened!  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Sweet Notes~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Yay I'm a Vampire!  
  
Vampire Yami: Yay Evil cliff hanger ( evil laugh!!!)  
  
Tea: Yeah you are evil!  
  
Joey, Vampire Yami, Yugi, and Tristen all jumps Tea!!!  
  
Tea: OOOW!  
  
Vampire Yami: How Dare you call Me EVIL!   
  
Tea: Well You said it!  
  
Yami: She was saying that she left an "EVIL" cliff hanger!  
  
Vampire Yami: Yeah  
  
Tea: Oh! Well still!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! You better Be Nice to Vampire Yami!  
  
Joey and Tristen: Watch it Tea Vampire Yami might Take you off her fic!  
  
Vampire Yami and Yami on to Chapter 6 


End file.
